The present invention relates generally to an Internet® or world wide web-based tool that offers visitors to a website personalized information and interactive resources to aid the individual in coping with the unique circumstances arising from a mental or physical disability and associated conditions.
Certain organizations or companies, at times referred to hereinafter as Service Providers, represent individuals with disabilities before the U.S. Social Security Administration (SSA) for purposes of obtaining Social Security Disability Insurance benefits (SSDI) for the disabled individual. The Service Provider also may provide services to the disabled individual who qualifies for Medicare. For example, a Service Provider may aid disabled individuals in the selection of a proper Medicare program, such as occurs in the assignee's Allsup Medicare Advisor® program, which meets specific needs or criteria of the individual.
Disabled individuals may require additional or supplemental services that extend beyond securing SSDI or providing Medicare options. Often a physical or mental disability is life changing for the individual. Job loss resulting from a disability, for example, can result in profound changes in the individual's mental or emotional condition, not to mention his or her financial status. The disabled individual, family members, caregivers or friends may need assistance in adapting to, or coping with, the physical, mental and lifestyle changes that accompany a disability. Although a Service Provider may provide a number of support services and resources for the disabled individual, the Service Provider is limited in the amount of time it can dedicate to any one individual. It would be advantageous if the disabled individual could obtain personalized information, access relevant resources, or find support services at a single source, anytime the individual chooses by computer through a web-based portal.
Moreover, it would be advantageous if the disabled individual could access, by computer through a single web-based portal, personalized information, such as health information, SSDI claim status, Medicare plan recommendations, health resources, news of interest to disabled individuals, message boards and interactive forums hosting topics of interest to persons with physical or mental disabilities.